1. Technical Field
This invention is related to inspection and liquid transfer devices for use in hostile environments and more specifically for illuminate inspection of vehicle fuel tanks filled with fuel. Such devices provide for removal of foreign objects and fluids within the tanks without tank removal or draining.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different inspection tools and combinations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,107, 5,333,639, 5,951,142 and 6,193,386.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,107 a tool for truck operators can be seen having an elongated hollow body member with an extensible depth gauge extending therefrom for insertion into a fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,639 is directed to an illuminated siphon having independent siphon tube and pump bulb with a separate light source to one side of the siphon tube for insertion and inspection and removal of foreign liquid from a fuel tank.
An adjustable illuminating retrieval apparatus is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,142 having a support tube with a light source and adjustable reflective surface on the tube""s end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,386 discloses an illuminated telescopic inspection and pickup tool having an extensible rod with a mirror adjustably positioned on its end and a light within the handle portion allowing the light to be projected and reflected by the mirror allowing for visual inspection at obtuse angles.
An inspection and retrieval device to be used in vehicle fuel tanks filled with fuel. The device combines a liquid and solid removal and retrieval element having a single insertable flexible tubular member with a light source. A fuel pump converts the support and deployment-tubing member into a liquid transferred conduit with a remote activated grappling element deployable from within the tubing member. The point of use light source emanates from within the deployed end of the tubular member allowing for visual inspection within the fuel filled tank and confirmation of foreign liquid and removal by the pump upon activation.